


tahanan

by aixolenios



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aixolenios/pseuds/aixolenios
Summary: Malam-malam setelah tempat itu kehilangan gairahnya.
Relationships: Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari lagu Silampukau "Si Pelanggan". Tidak ada keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini, murni didedikasikan untuk (@)weeklytlt.

** [[#weeklytlt_prelaunch - Confession]](https://twitter.com/hashtag/weeklytlt_prelaunch?src=hashtag_click) **

**.**

**.**

_**29 Juni 2014** _

Kamar pengap untuk malam panas di Surabaya. Kasur kapuk dan dipan kayu. Batik mahal Iwan Tirta _Private Collection_ murung di lantai, bersama miras murah yang tumpah sepertiga. Dan kamu jangan menarik napas dalam-dalam, buka pintu sedikit sudah tercium amil nitrit.

Pukul satu dini hari, ranjang ringkih bergerak kian liar. Si eksekutif muda mencengkram paha lawannya bersamaan dengan mani yang merembes keluar, dibalas senyuman. Tangan pucat mengelus dan menyisir rambut eksekutif muda. Setetes peluh turun dari anak rambut ke pipi, melewati dagu, lalu sampai di paha pucat yang memerah dengan bekas jemari tangan.

“Dua puluh delapan menit, pak?” Tidak sepenuhnya mengejek, baguslah jika dijawab serius (terakhir kali eksekutif muda ini membutuhkan tujuh puluh tiga menit untuk klimaks, tanpa obat kuat pastinya). Tapi eksekutif muda tidak acuh, kepalanya bersandar di dada sang lanji. Menit-menit lumat dalam sepi.

“Kalau keluar cepat, berarti goyangan kamu enak,” katanya. Ah, sudah selustrum.

Kondom bekas dibuang sembarangan. Mereka berciuman, lalu berbaring bersamaan. Eksekutif muda masih bermain dengan kemaluan sang lanji untuk membantunya ejakulasi. Lima bulan cukup membuat mereka membisu, walau keduanya sama-sama memikul rindu.

“Jadi… kamu mau ngapain?”

“Nggak tau.”

“Nggak mau ikut aku?”

“Nanti aku ketemu bapakku, dong? Dia ‘kan mitra kamu.”

Sang lanji mengamati plafon, seekor cicak buru-buru minggat. Eksekutif muda tidak menaruh perhatian akan itu, dia lebih memilih melihat pipi pria gemas di sampingnya, yang memerah karena bekas isapan nyamuk. _Seperti pikat kehilangan mata_. Kalau bukan karena cinta, manalah dia tahu bahwa di balik ketenangan itu, ada bingung yang berkecamuk ribut.

“Yah… paling aku manggung.”

Teringat dirinya pada suatu waktu di masa lampau akan panggung kecil dan malam gerimis. Juga sorak-sorai dan lampu sorot. Jika hari ini adalah hari itu, maka dia akan menyarankan agar si eksekutif muda saja yang menjadi lampu sorot. Karena sama terangnya, sama hangatnya. Mereka juga yang benderang di antara gelap, yang menyilaukan mata bagi yang memandang. Kemudian dia merindukan gitarnya yang kini telah berganti tuan. Dijualnya benda itu beberapa bulan lalu guna menyambung napas.

Sang lanji menghentikan kegiatan eksekutif muda di bawah sana. Di detik ketujuh pada pukul satu lewat delapan menit, keduanya bercumbu di bawah pancuran sambil saling membasuh. Eksekutif muda menekan botol sabun cair bermerek minimarket di sisinya, lalu membawa tangan itu ke dada sang lanji, memutar ke punggung dan turun hingga titik terjauh yang bisa digapainya. Seolah membersihkan jejak-jejak jemari yang pernah menjamah. Seolah melunturkan dosa-dosanya.

“Buku yang aku kasih udah tamat? Kamu tau, Bung Hatta dipanggil om kacamata sama anak-anak di Banda.”

Eksekutif muda membungkam. Sudah delapan puluh tiga kali lelaki ini berbicara tentang pulau itu. Tentang terumbu karang ragam warna yang saling berhimpit dan belut moray yang sembunyi di celahnya. Tentang benteng gagah yang gigih melawan zaman. Tentang enam belas peti buku Bung Hatta yang beliau tinggal di sana. Tentang rencana pelarian dirinya, lagi.

 _Penjara terindah_. Iris coklatnya menerawang. Bak mengenang, seakan dia pernah ada di sana. Namun memanglah jiwa dan raganya telah berpisah lama, jadi barangkali benar bahwa dia _ada di sana_.

“Bahkan, beliau nggak merasa diasingkan.“ Senyumnya sedikit merekah penuh sesak. “Ini juga penjara, indah juga. Kata orang, di sini surga dunia. Tapi yang namanya penjara tetap penjara, penghuninya selalu mau kabur. Aku juga mau pergi…”

“… lagi. Tapi ke manapun aku pergi, selalu… kosong?”

“Oh! Atau justru itu letak salahku? Seharusnya aku bukan pergi, melainkan pulang? Tapi pulang ke mana? Aku nggak punya rum—”

Sang lanji dibungkam, lututnya melemah. Ubin kamar mandi yang berlumut di sisinya makin licin. Beningnya air bercampur putih. Eksekutif muda lekat-lekat memandangnya.

“Aku dipecat, Nat.”

Tidak ada senyum yang terukir di paras rupawannya. Kucuran air kembali jatuh, membersihkan segalanya hingga lepas dan hanyut. Sampai keduanya selesai dan mengeringkan diri, hanya sepatah-dua patah kata yang terucap. Sang lanji belum juga berkata hal yang berarti menyangkut nasib mereka, khususnya nasib mantan eksekutif muda. Maka dia biarkan kekasihnya—ya, kalau tidak salah—mengurai benang kusut dalam otaknya, sementara mantan eksekutif muda sendiri menatap keluar jendela dan membiarkan akalnya meninggalkan ruang dan waktu.

Di kepalanya, dia berdiri di ambang pintu sebuah rumah bercat putih dan bergaya kolonial. Dinaungi langit biru tak berawan dan panas terik yang hampir mampu melelehkan ubun-ubun. Seorang lelaki paruh baya berkaus dan bercelana pendek hitam lewat. Beliau mengaku sebagai tamu dari tempat terpencil di Banten, Bayah, yang terkenal akan _romusha_ dan nyamuk malaria. Barangkali benar, sebab sebelah tangannya menenteng topi berkebun.

“Proklamasi harus segera diumumkan.”

Si mantan eksekutif muda menatap punggung pria pendek itu hingga hilang dari jangkauan mata. Ingin rasanya dia sampaikan bahwa pada akhirnya semua yang telah beliau lakukan dibalas timah panas oleh tentara negara yang beliau dirikan, bangsa yang beliau mimpikan. Perjalanan sepanjang delapan puluh sembilan kilometer tidak berarti. Petak umpetnya bersama polisi rahasia Jepang, Inggris, Belanda, dan Amerika sia-sia. Walau beliaulah orang pertama yang menggagas konsep Republik Indonesia, walau beliaulah yang ikut serta gerakan pemuda bawah tanah dan turut angkat senjata bersama rakyat Surabaya ketika Sekutu menyerang.

Dan beliau harus menelan pil pahit kekecewaan ketika para proklamator tidak menginginkan campur tangannya. “… hanya mengizinkan campur jiwa saja,” akunya. Meski buku kecil karangannya menjadi pegangan sang proklamator dan dua-tiga generasi melupakannya, dari dalam kubur suaranya akan lebih lantang. Mantan eksekutif muda terpejam. Mengubah takdir haram hukumnya bagi penjelajah waktu, maka dia kembali ke suatu kamar pengap pukul dua kurang sebelas dini hari.

Air masih menetes sedikit-sedikit dari sela rambut hitamnya. Batik Iwan Tirta yang sedari tadi teronggok di lantai kini menempati sudut yang lebih pantas. Dan tak ada lagi jejak-jejak perzinaan. Hanya eksekutif muda dan sang lanji yang sedang berbagi bantal di sepetak ruang lima kali empat.

“Rasanya… dari penjara ke penjara.” Sang lanji mengelus alis mantan eksekutif muda. Susah tidur adalah musuh lama pria itu. Betul memang bahwa malam gelap, tapi dia tidak perlu menjadi matahari sepanjang hari, ‘kan?

Mantan eksekutif muda malah meneguk sedikit miras murah yang sempat tumpah. Sebelah tangannya menarik sang lanji mendekat, terbenam dalam dekapannya. Bulan telah larut dalam malam yang jadi abu. Sebelum didepak dari pencakar langit Sudirman, dia selalu berlari ke kota ini. Mengadu pada jalan yang tak kalah beringasnya dibanding ibukota perihal klakson dan umpatan, lalu mencari senang kala sang baskara karam di jalur setan.

Di bawah lampu-lampu yang menyala kuyu, mantan eksekutif muda pernah bertarung melawan sepi. Di tengah pertempurannya itu, seseorang hadir dengan kemeja longgar yang lengannya digulung nyaris sampai siku dan kancing-kancingnya hanya sebagai hiasan. Dijadikan sikunya itu sebagai tumpuan di meja, badannya condong pada mantan eksekutif muda.

“Diskon dua puluh persen khusus untuk anda yang baru coba-coba di sini,” tawarnya.

Tatapannya itu mengajak. Dan si mantan eksekutif muda terlena, namun tak sempat mereka bertemu pagi bersama. Hanya beberapa kali. Tidak tahu pula siapa yang berkata tidak mau ditinggalkan namun pergi duluan. Sebab segalanya berputar di pelumas, kondom, dan miras. Hingga delapan puluh tiga kali. Sembari diselingi terumbu karang, benteng, dan peti buku enam belas.

Si mantan eksekutif muda mengeratkan dekapannya. Satu kecupan singgah di kepala yang suka dia elus itu. Sang lanji hanya menaikkan sebelah bibirnya. Sembari memilin ujung celana pendek pria yang pernah perlente itu. Mantan eksekutif muda tidak ingin menjaring angin, tidak pula menegakkan sumpit tak berisi.

“Kita bangun rumah, tempat kamu pulang.”

Tay Tawan tidak ingin berakhir seperti Tan Malaka, pun Lee Thanat harus berhenti mengidamkan penjara Bung Hatta.


	2. tremor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanya berupa sempalan. Barangkali ada yang penasaran bagaimana akhir (atau malah awal?) nasib mereka.

**.**

**.**

“Kamu mau—” Suaranya bergetar dan wajahnya pucat. Seseorang menunggu.

_Suatu ketika, dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Hari ini juga berkata demikian, tapi aku tidak tahu apa cintanya masih sama._

_Aku sendiri tidak pandai berkata-kata, jadi aku tak pernah benar-benar bilang aku mencintainya. Tiap aku ingin berkata demikian, aku mual. Aku ingin muntah tapi berupa kata-kata. Bagian yang paling menyiksa adalah muntahan itu tertahan di tenggorokan. Dan akhirnya tertelan lagi dengan rasa asam dan panas yang mengiringi._

_Hal ini membuatku sering berpikir bagaimana rasanya menjadi Sjahrir, sang bung kecil, yang rindunya, yang cintanya, sampai pada ujung pena. Bukan yang terantai di pergelangan kaki atau menjadi asap pembakaran sampah. Dan dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun perihal suratnya, sebab Maria akan membalas—suratnya juga rindunya._

_Sjahrir dan aku akan menjadi sepasang guru dan murid. Dia akan menunjukkan padaku bagaimana kegelisahan berwujud kata-kata. Sunyi menjelma menjadi spasi. Dan tanda seru adalah pemecah hening berupa suara suling kapal putih yang bersandar di dermaga Tanah Merah._

Sebuah cincin jatuh lalu menggelinding di lantai. Bibir pria pipi jeruk itu tersimpul.

“Iya, aku mau jadi suami kamu.”

_Belum sempat aku berguru pada Sjahrir, cintanya telah berubah._

_Kami saling sayang adalah menghabiskan nyawa bersama di rumah kecil yang perapiannya tak pernah padam._


End file.
